


Australian Sun

by lizzieemariee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Lovebites, M/M, Shorts, louis has a thigh kink, sorry i'm not sorry about loving harry in some little booty shorts, tinhatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzieemariee/pseuds/lizzieemariee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is being a tease. Harry decides to be a better one; little yellow booty shorts are involved in his scheme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Australian Sun

**Author's Note:**

> i love harry in booty shorts, okay? 
> 
> Obvs, none of this is real, but you know the drill. I made it all up, because i apparently can't sleep on the weekends anymore.

Harry’s exhausted. They’ve been in Australia over a month now and he’s hardly had any down time to do fun things.

Thankfully, tomorrow they have the day off and Cal has a day planned at the beach for them. Harry’s packing up his beach bag the night before and Louis is ignoring all Harry's complaints about him deciding not to join them.

“Pleaseeee Lou. We haven’t gotten to really relax together since L.A.” Harry pleads throwing his regular black swim trunks in the bag.

Louis rolls his eyes and shuffles into the bathroom. Harry crosses his arms and walks to follow him, but Louis shuts the bathroom door before Harry can enter. Harry huffs and goes back to his beach bag, before yelling, “That was a bitch move.”

Louis opens the door to yell back, “It was meant to be, love.”

Harry can’t do anything, but smile because Louis winks at him before closing the bathroom door again and getting in the shower. Harry's a sucker for anything Louis does, so sue him. 

But, Harry does want Louis to do fun things with them, but Louis is picky. Harry loves the boy more than his own life, but he can’t make Louis go out when he doesn’t want too. Harry thinks back to their time in L.A.; everything had been perfect. There were so many days together, just him and Louis and the ocean, it was bliss.

Harry decides he wants nothing more than to recreate a little of that. He gets an idea and takes his black trunks out of the bag and goes to the hotel drawers that have his clothes stuffed in it and slides out a pair of little yellow shorts. If Louis isn’t going to willingly hang out with them, he’s going to at least make him suffer a bit.

Louis’ got a bit of a kink for Harry’s thighs. He refuses to ever admit what Harry’s thighs really do to him, but Harry knows.

Louis’ eyes go dark, he clinches his fists, and pulls his bottom lip between his teeth every time Harry walks around in tight little briefs around their flat at home. Sometimes, Harry wears those briefs to record in and he’s seen Louis trying to cover his hard-on in the studio with all the other boys around. Harry gets a wicked grin at the thought. He’s never worn these particular shorts before, but he knows that they tug at just the right places and make his bum a nice little shape that fills out to his thighs.

Harry knows this will get to Louis all day long and that is exactly what Harry wants them to do. He wants Louis to let go, like he did a few months ago. Harry bites his own lip at the thought and is deep into his fantasy when Louis finally comes out with a towel wrapped around his waist and water dripping down his chest.

Harry is practically salivating towards his quite fit boyfriend and Louis can see right through him.

Louis walks towards Harry and pushes him onto the bed before crawling between Harry’s legs and putting his face between Harry’s thighs.

Harry’s cock is pulsing and he wants nothing more than for Louis to blow him, but it seems Louis has other ideas. Louis doesn’t even touch Harry’s dick, instead he moves his lips to the inside of Harry’s left thigh. He grips his fingers into the sides of Harry’s thighs pushes them back, nuzzling his face into the heated skin.

Harry tries to wiggle and give Louis the hint to pay attention to his leaking cock, but Louis looks up and "tsks" causing Harry to groan and scrunch his face up.

Louis pokes his tongue out to gently kitten lick the skin around the curve of his thigh, then kissing it with a few pecks before latching on, he attaches his lips onto the milky white skin that is purely Harry, sucking and sucking and sucking.

 Harry feels like he could come just from this, Louis’ lips attached to his skin as he watches little red lips move little by little over his thighs, wet fringe plastered against his forehead.

Harry can feel the tightening in his stomach and Louis has surely left his mark by now so Harry cards his fingers through Louis’ hair to motion him up to his leaking cock, when Louis abruptly shuffles up and moves away from the mark on Harry’s thigh, moving up his body towards his side of the bed before softly kissing him on the lips.

“Night babe,” Louis says patting him on the chest and turning over, pulling a blanket up his body.

“Are you serious? I’m hard as a brick Lou,” Harry whines moving his hands down to palm himself.

“Goooodnight,” Louis sing-songs and if Harry wasn’t out of his mind, 100% completely gone and in love with this boy, he’s pretty sure he’d throw him off the twelfth floor balcony.

Harry grits his teeth together and flips over on his stomach, trying to gain some relief, but inevitably falling asleep with a hard dick, and Louis’ soft snores in his ear.

Harry wakes up before Louis does and leans over to kiss Louis on the cheek, gathering his things and going downstairs to meet Cal for their day at the beach. He’s going to enjoy his day, but more than that he’s going to make Louis wish he hadn’t turned Harry down last night, and that he hadn’t left him with a severe case of blue balls.

Harry’s smiling when Cal walks up and when he asks Harry why he’s so happy, Harry only shrugs with a glint in his eyes thinking about Louis seeing him in his itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow booty shorts, will drive him mad, which is just what Harry wants.

…

Later, when Harry’s changing into his little yellow swim shorts, he feels the handiwork of Louis on the inside of his thigh. He winces when he brings one finger down to rub across the angry pink skin. He slides the shorts on anyway and looks at himself in the mirror realizing that as soon as he steps outside in those shorts the entire world will know that Louis left a mark on him (well they won’t know it’s Louis, but they’ll know Harry belongs to somebody) and that is enough for Harry to feel a twitch in his dick.

He tries to shake it off and leaves the bathroom to find Cal, so they can start that game of volleyball on the beach. He pushes his sunglasses, which may or may not match his yellow shorts, over his eyes and heads into the beautiful Australian sunlight.

…

Harry and Cal have just won their volleyball match, when he hears one of the guys he’s hung out with today yell for him that his phone is ringing.

He runs over and thanks the guy, picking up his phone and seeing a missed call from Louis and one text. He opens the text first and it’s a picture of Louis in their room with his hand fisting his cock and Harry presses the call button.

“Hello,” Louis pants into the phone. Harry feels another dick twitch at the breathing hitches of his boyfriends tone on the other line.

“Don’t you dare come without me; I’m on my way up right now. I mean it Louis!” Harry says hearing Louis grunt, with skin slapping against skin in the background.

Louis hangs up and he puts his phone in his bag, yelling at Cal that he’ll see him later as he’s already trying to run back to the room as quickly as his tall gangly legs will carry him.

Harry bursts into their room, Louis completely naked, skin flushed, with his hand gently sliding over his own cock.

Louis moans out as soon as Harry sets down his back and shuts the door. Harry goes straight to the bed as Louis sits up and moves to press his lips to Harry's.

Harry groans into Louis’ mouth pushing Louis on the bed, flat on his back. Harry crawls over him, flipping his hat off his head and moving his hips to grind down on Louis’ bare skin. Louis jerks up and puts his arms behind Harry’s back and twists his fingers in the waistband at the top of the yellow shorts.

Harry moves his lips form Louis’ lips down his neck, as Louis tries pushing the shorts off Harry’s body. Louis manages to get out a, “looked so hot all day, could see you from the balcony, fuck those shorts.”

Harry's only reply is to look up and tease his lips around each of Louis’ nipples, licking the buds as Louis bucks off the bed finding friction as he grinds into Harry again.

Louis begins to talk as Harry sits up to kick the shorts off the rest of the way.

“Ya know, everyone can see the little lovebite, I-ugh, left last night,” Louis gets out in a wrecked out tone.

Harry nods with a smirk on his face as he looks up from where he’s got his deep red lips, wet with saliva licking the base of Louis’ dick.

Louis shakes his head, but can’t do much else as Harry takes him down in one go, while teasing a finger at his rim. Louis throws his head back against the bed, arching up and twisting his fingers through Harry’s sweaty curls that have been pushed down all day by his snapback.

Harry presses two fingers into Louis as a response and is glad that Louis thought to leave the lube on the side of the bed so they didn’t have to waste any time here.

Harry pushes in the third finger and Louis pulls Harry up and off his dick, which means he doesn’t want to come until Harry is pushed inside him so Harry slicks up and spreads Louis out, running his fingers up Louis’ legs and thinking about later putting his own mark on these soft tan thighs. He circles Louis’ rim with his finger tip once before sliding his cock into Louis’ a little at a time.

Harry can feel Louis squeeze and tense around his own cock and that’s what gets him going. He pulls out a little and then pushes back in even harder, bouncing Louis up the bed.

Louis intertwines his thighs around Harry’s waist, making the fit even more snug as Harry fucks into him relentlessly with a familiar kind of rhythm.

Harry can see Louis’ stomach clench and unclench as a bead of sweat drips down his neck, Harry reaches up as he’s pushing back into Louis’ tightness and licks the strip of sweat off Louis’ body.

Louis visible shudders and comes with a shout and a deep push of his thumb into the top of Harry’s right elbow hard enough to leave a bruise later.

Harry fucks into Louis two more times, before Louis whispers how much he loves Harry into his ear and how he wants to wear those little shorts later and Harry can feel himself shooting into Louis’ hole no sooner than the words have left Louis' lips.

Harry collapses on Louis’ body, feeling Louis’ sticky come rub against his stomach, so he rolls off Louis and wipes them both down before pulling Louis close to him. Louis wraps his arms tight around Harry’s middle kissing across his chest.

Harry sighs with contentment, for this day, for his life. And right before he and Louis both drift off to sleep, Harry comments, “I’ll have to wear booty shorts more often."

Louis snorts, but falls asleep anyway with a foolish grin pressed against the familiar ink sketched across Harry’s skin.

 


End file.
